


One Letter Later

by Knowmefirst



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 09:11:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8973679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/pseuds/Knowmefirst
Summary: Draco finds a letter on his study.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rillalicious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rillalicious/gifts).



> Hope you like it. 
> 
> Beta by: V   
> All other errors are mine.

When Draco came into the room the first thing that he noticed was the innocent envelope leaning against the pile of books on his desk. As he hang [hung] his coat, he kept shooting looks at it; he unwrapped his scarf and hung it next to his coat. Now with nothing else to do, he moved closer to his desk and picked up the envelope. He turned it around in his hands, but there was nothing that would tell him who put it there or who sent it. 

Draco moved behind his desk and sat down, then he carefully opened it and pulled out a single folded sheet of paper. He brought the paper to his nose, but as he suspected it was unscented. He unfolded it and started to read. Soon he couldn’t contain himself anymore and let a smile pull at his lips, and in the next second he was laughing. Once he finished reading the letter, he put it back into the envelope. As he was about to put the letter to the side, he noticed the man leaning against the door. 

“I see you found the letter,” Harry said, moving slowly towards the desk.

Draco watched Harry, he loved looking at him. Harry had this type of walk, like he had a sense of purpose, and that purpose was Draco at the moment. When Harry reached him he pushed the office chair back and climbed onto Draco's lap, looping his arms around his neck. Draco brought his hands up and clasped them around Harry’s waist, pulling towards him at the same time. 

“Have you ever heard the quote by Johnny Flynn?” he asked, as he kissed his way up Harry’s neck. 

“No,” Harry murmured, tilting his head to the side to give Draco better access.

“Johnny Flynn said: ‘Don't say in a letter what you can't in my ear,’ “ he murmured, against Harry’s ear. 

He felt Harry pull back and saw laughing green eyes staring back at him. 

“So, you wanted me to say that to you in person?” Harry asked.

“Yes?” 

He knew it came out more like a question, but he couldn’t help but feel that he was missing something. 

“Do you remember the other day when your parents were here for dinner?” Harry asked, between kisses. 

“Yes.” Draco moaned when Harry found _the_ spot. 

Harry leaned back and looked at Draco. “That’s the day you were wearing that black and green tie.” 

Draco indicated Harry to continue. 

“Do you remember the moment when I snorted and your father glowered at me?” Harry covered Draco’s lips to stop him from protesting. “Don’t interrupt, and yes, your father did glower at me.” 

Draco only rolled his eyes and kissed Harry’s fingers, making him smile. 

“Everything I said in the letter, I wanted to say in front of your parents.”

It wasn’t long before both of them were imagining Lucius face and laughed out loud.

"Most likely I'll end up getting an earful for it but I really want you to say it next time." He smiled up at Harry. 

He watched as Harry threw his head back and laugh.

“As you wish, Mr. Malfoy.” 

He got up and at the same time picked up Harry making the other wrapped his legs around his waist. 

“How about we go and try number seven on the list,” He growled, as he carried Harry down to their room.


End file.
